


War Of The Conspiracies

by Brentinator



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/pseuds/Brentinator
Summary: After being on the internet until the early hours of the morning, Ned insists on sharing his findings with Peter. But then MJ cuts in and Peter really just wants to finish his chemistry homework.-ALL THEORIES ARE MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY-





	War Of The Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Brentinator in case you don't know who I am, but I'm pretty active on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. This is just probably gonna be where I put my Spiderman stories, but I've also written for Lab Rats, Elite Force, Teen Wolf, Maze Runner and many others.
> 
> These theories, once again, are for entertainment purposes only, and I'm not stating that any of them are factual. (Illuminati, don't kill me)

"So I was doing my late night browsing, and I found a theory that one thousand percent believable." Ned insisted as he and Peter say down at the table in the cafeteria, to which Peter chucked as he pulled his chemistry papers out of his backpack.

"Just like how the "Avril Lavigne is dead" theory was one thousand percent believable before being debunked by the creator of it, saying it was a social experiment?"

"Cold, man." Ned scowled, before laying the theory on the spider powered teen, who wasn't paying attention. "Beyoncé is older then she says she is, and was actually born earlier instead of 1981, like she claims. And the reason why is because her sister, Solange, is ACTUALLY her daughter, and was born when Beyoncé was a young teen, but her family is like, crazy religious, so they decided to make Solange her sister."

"Hey, don't diss Queen Bea, Ned." MJ piped up from reading her book in her hand. " Plus, that theory is crazy. The math doesn't work, cause Beyoncé would've only been 7, and unless you have a genetic condition where you hit puberty faster, that's nearly impossible." She stopped to flip her page. "If you want a believable theory, look into Chem Trails or Extraterrestrials. Those are the good theories. Not this Beyoncé crap."

"Well, then, what about the theory about Stevie Wonder not actually being blind?"

"One, that's offensive to the blind community, so watch what you say. Two, someone who is blind can be incredibly talented."

"Guys, stop fighting." Peter insisted, looking up from his homework. "I've got to get this handed in."

"It's not all about you, Peter." MJ snorted, before smirking at Ned. "I'm guessing you believe in the "Illuminati" too?"

"Shh!" Ned hissed, looking around before insisting. "They can hear you!"

"Please. There is more shady shit in our own government then there is in a fake organization, or at least in a ridiculous meme that everyone is taking way too far. Ever heard of MK-Ultra?" She questioned , before leaving to go out her apple core in the trash.

"And I thought MY late night browsing was weird."


End file.
